Chapter 74
Cikapasi (チカパシ, Chikapashi) is the 74th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In his workshop, Edogai is frustrated since he cannot make the fake skin look like the real skin and knocks over his tools. Tsukishima however, is telling him to concentrate and that he can do it, with Edogai threatening to skin and tattoo him instead. He asks where Tsurumi is and Tsukishima says that he has returned to Otaru, leaving behind another soldier of the 7th division in his place. Edogai then begins to throw a tantrum saying that only Tsurumi can order him with Tsukishima and the other soldier looking on haplessly. Meanwhile in another town, Makanakkuru and Tanigaki are shopping for some ammo for Tanigaki's Murata rifle. The shopkeeper tells them that an Ainu woman came by his shop asking if he knows of a village where an Ainu girl with blue eyes is living, and mentions Makanakkuru's niece. He asks what she was like, and the shopkeeper tells him that she is a clever one who tells fortunes. As Makanakkuru and Tanigaki are heading back to the village through the forest, they spot a deer nearby. While Tanigaki is preparing to shoot it, an Ainu boy nearby startles the deer but Tanigaki was able to hit it in the legs. Makanakkuru begins to carve the deer's body and Tanigaki questions him about the boy with them. Makanakkuru says that he is an odd boy that doesn't play with the other kids in the village but he is also interested in hunting. Tanigaki is reminded of his younger self and tells the boy to gather some pine needles for them, and the boy reacts with excitement. While Makanakkuru and Tanigaki are carving up the deer, the boy notices a fawn and wonders why it was all by itself. Tanigaki sees that it is a male deer and presume that he must've left his mother or his mother must've died. Makanakkuru says that the boy had lost his parents and his older brother so he was all alone, like the fawn, and that the older people in the village are looking after him. He asks the boy for his name, and he introduces himself as "Cikapasi". When Makanakkuru compliments his name, Tanigaki asks what it means, and he tells him that "the cikap (penis) is asi (standing erect)" and Tanigaki says that his name basically means "boner". Back at the village, huddled around with Osoma and Huci, Makanakkuru mentions that Tanigaki is able to walk around well again and asks what he plans to do. Osoma looks around nervously while Tanigaki remains silent. The next morning, a crowd has surrounded Inkarmat who had arrived in the village. Tanigaki, Cikapasi, and Osoma heads over to see what's going on, and Inkarmat notices Tanigaki, saying that he is quite handsome. When she offers to see into his future, Tanigaki rejects it and turns around to leave but is stopped when she blurts out that he has lost his younger sister. He asks her just who she really is, but she says that she came to the village in search of someone. Inside the hut, Inkarmat mentions that she had met a young girl with blue eyes in Tomakomai and that she had three adult men on a journey with her. She warns that one of them will betray Asirpa and that he is a dangerous man who will put her life in terrible danger. Character Appearances (in order) *Yasaku Edogai *Tsukishima *Maeyama (debut) *Makanakkuru *Genjirou Tanigaki *Inkarmat *Cikapasi (debut) *Huci *Osoma *Asirpa (cameo) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8